Can I admit it?
by Lillith Nightdemon
Summary: Trunks is the killer of many an evil-doer. He's been to many a battle before. Then why, WHY of all things, does he seem to be afraid of telling his old girlfriend that he still loves her? (cheesy and romantic goodness, guys ^^)


  
Yes Or No?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trunks (I wish), Bra, Vegeta's pants, Bulma's parents, yadda yadda yadda blabidy blah, you get the idea. I do own, though, Lloeryn, and the whole plot (wait a second, there IS no plot!) and idea of them together. Thank you.   
  
As for dedications . . . : yeah . . . uh . . . thanks to . . . my family and friends for bringing me up and making me so strange!   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
Lloeryn reached up a fist, about to knock on the door, but then pulled it down. Ever since she and Trunks'd broken up, she hadn't dared to come over to see even Bra, who was one of her best friends, and Trunks' sister. That was a month ago, and she'd only JUST gotten back to his house. But now she'd begun to long for the company of Bra. So here she was, on the doorstep of the blue house, debating internally whether she should knock or just go home. She steeled herself, coming to a decision, and knocked three times. Bra came to the door. The moment she saw Lloeryn, she squealed and launched herself at her, hugging her tight.   
" Oh, I'm SO glad to see you! I was beginning to wonder whether you'd forgotten about us, or fallen off the face of the Earth!" she cried.   
" Bra, is that your boyfriend? If it is, you saw him yester- oh, hi Lloeryn." Trunks came to the door, peering over Bra's shoulders. Lloeryn made a choking noise.   
" Pry . . . her. . . . off, . . Trunks! She's . . . choking. . . . me . . ." she gasped. Trunks actually was able to pull her off- he wanted to find out exactly WHY she was here- and she was able to gulp in several big breaths of oxygen.   
" So, how come you're here? I mean, aside from the desire to see ME!" Bra exclaimed, laughing.   
" Actually, I DID want to see you. I missed you!" Lloeryn replied, and then peered over the two half- Saiyan's shoulders, "Where're you're parents?" she asked.   
" Oh, mum's out at some scientific seminar, and dad's off with Gokuu training, so you don't have to worry," Bra said. Vegeta always had disliked Lloeryn. In fact, he didn't just dislike her, he HATED her, period. Too 'fun-loving' and 'happy' for HIS blood. Plus, Lloeryn found him to be very unstable; she never knew when he'd get mad, or exactly when he'd blow up, " So, if you'll just follow me to my humble abode, we'll be able to talk IN PRIVATE." Bra glared pointedly at Trunks, and they both marched off to Bra's room, which was across the kitchen and faced the West. On the way, Bra snagged a bowl of grapes and, when they were both in, promptly shut the door.   
  
What are they talking about in there?! Trunks thought as he paced the tiled floor of the kitchen. They'd been in there for nearly an hour, and all he'd gotten out of Bra when she'd come out for more grapes was 'girl-stuff'. Were they talking about him? He slumped into a chair and drummed his fingers nervously on the tabletop. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He was OVER Lloeryn, and she-evidently- was over him. But inside, down so far he could hardly pinpoint it, deep down told him no, he still loved her. To feel her caress, to kiss her, to breathe in the smell of her hair . . . He longed for her, to have this month over and her back in his arms once again. . . He shook his head and glanced over at the clock over the door. Four 'o' clock. If he could just persuade her to come back to him, to love him again, then maybe her wouldn't tear himself apart like this. Piece by piece, starting with pride and dignity, and ending with life and humanity. And maybe, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad, with the knowledge that he -of all people- had suggested they break up.   
" I can't believe I'm scared of a girl! Trunks, the half-Saiyan, destroyer of the Frieza-bot and King Kold, is afraid of a girl, and a HUMAN no less!" he exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. The laughter in the room continued, oblivious to his plight. Or am I just in love?   
  
An hour later, as Lloeryn was recounting a story, a knock at the door interrupted them. Bra opened it to see Trunks.   
" Oh, good, we're fresh out of grapes!" she exclaimed, handing him the empty bowl. He gave it back to her.   
" Um, could I speak to Lloeryn?" he asked tentatively. Bra shrugged.   
" Go ahead."  
" I meant alone!" he emphasised, and Bra nodded slowly.  
" Oh, I SO knew that!"   
" Yeah, well then, GO!"  
" Fine, I've got to go get some more grapes anyway. 'S all good!" she said mainly to herself as she swung the door shut. Trunks stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled at Lloeryn; he was nervous. She patted the bed beside her, curious as to why he wanted to talk to her.   
" Take a load off, Trunks, you look like you're gonna faint! What's up?" she asked. He sat beside her, pulling out his hands and wiping them on his pants.   
" Uh, Lloeryn, I'd like to ask you . . . .something. . . " he gazed down, lifting his head briefly to look at her gentle ice-blue eyes.   
" Ask away, I'm ready."  
" Well, uh, wo-would you. . . . would you, um. . . er, go, er, go . . ." he fumbled, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. He couldn't finish the sentence, not now! He knew she's reject him, he KNEW she'd . . . before he could say another word, her soft lips were pressed lightly against his in a sweet and loving kiss.   
" I think you can guess my answer." She said when they'd parted. But she was engulfed by Trunks' bear-hug, which was gentle but firm. When he'd let her go (eventually), she almost immediately put a finger to his lips and got up. Going open to the door, she suddenly turned the knob and swung the door open . . . causing Bra to flump to the ground, a glass in one hand and the empty grape-bowl in the other.   
" Your tumbling act needs practice, Bra, and more co-ordination." Lloeryn commented dryly, plucking the glass from Bra's hand.  
" Yeah, it might, but it does have something about it, don't you agree?" she scrabbled to her feet and surveyed the scene. There was Trunks, over sitting on the bed, and here was Lloeryn. She'd heard ALL of it, obviously, so she wasn't surprised when he came over and wrapped his arms around Lloeryn's slim waist. She grinned mentally.   
" Well, Bra, didja get any grapes, or does your multi-tasking ability only work when you aren't listening in on other people's conversations?" Trunks asked with a small smile.   
" Naw, it doesn't, so I'm gonna go get some now. As soon as I get back, though, he's outta here. Got it? Good." She said in a tone that evidently meant she'd come to a decision and that was the end of that particular conversation. Although it seemed a bit one-sided, don't you think? After a couple seconds of silence, she picked up her 'grape-bowl' and sauntered out of the room, leaving Trunks and Lloeryn to their own devices. When she was gone, Trunks poked his head out, to make sure the coast was clear and quietly closed the door. Then he trotted back to Lloeryn and held her close, savouring her scent; the scent of freshly-cut flowers. A lock of magenta hair fell in front of her eyes as she stared him in the eyes (yes, she was as tall as he was! Made quite a nice change of pace, Trunks thought), and she began to push it back behind her ear, but he stopped her.   
" Don't. I like it that way." She smiled shyly at him, and brushed her lips against his. But they were interrupted by the blue-haired Bra nearly stampeding over them, and wrecking the atmosphere completely.   
" Okay, love-birds, time to be separated!" she announced, beginning to push her big bro out the door.   
" Oh, for us to be separated! You know, Bra, you nearly stampeding over us kind of wrecks the atmosphere." He smirked, with a small smile intended for Lloeryn only as she ushered him out.   
" Yeah, yeah, I know you're thankful and everything, but just go! Very good. Bye bye, Trunks!" she sang as she closed the door behind him. Then, she led Lloeryn over to the bed and sat on it, stretching her legs out the length of the bed. Lloeryn sat down beside her, and partook of the grape-eating.   
" I wonder if he realizes Marron's coming over tonight."   
  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know, a pathetic excuse for a joke at the end. Sigh . . . Well, I know a lot of you out there like Marron and Trunks together, but I DON'T, and that's my opinion, so DON'T FLAME ME! BAH!   



End file.
